Sehun's in Love
by Sehun-kun
Summary: [CHAP 1 IS UP!] 'Ya Tuhan, jika memang ada dongeng yang mengatakan bahwa malaikat bisa saja turun ke bumi, maka percayalah dongeng itu nyata' batin Sehun. 'Miyoung seonsaengnim? Memangnya ada guru dengan nama itu di sekolah ini' -STRAIGHT- -HUMOR GAGAL-


**Cast : Oh Sehun, Hwang Miyoung, Wu Yi Fan, Kim Taeyeon, Kim Jongin (cast lain menyusul)**

**Disclaimer : Sehun, Kai, Miyoung, Taeyeon milik agensi dan grup mereka sendiri. Tapi ide cerita asli punya saya.**

**Chap : 1/?**

**KALO NGGAK SUKA MOHON JANGAN DI-BASH. KALO NGGAK KEBERATAN, SILAHKAN REVIEW UNTUK PERBAIKAN CARA MENULIS SAYA KEDEPANNYA. MEMUNGKINKAN ADANYA TYPO. MAKASIH SUDAH BACA ^^**

**HAPPY READING ^^**

Pagi yang cerah, setidaknya itu menurut ramalan cuaca. Sangat cocok menggambarkan hati Oh Sehun pagi ini. Oh Sehun, remaja berusia 18 tahun, seorang murid salah satu SMA ternama di Seoul, SOPA. Selama ini dia menganggap kehidupannya datar-datar saja. Bangun pukul 6, bersiap-siap ke sekolah selama kurang lebih 30 menit, kemudian berangkat ke sekolah dengan menaiki kereta api bersama kakaknya -yang akan berangkat kerja- Luhan.

Sehun sudah memasuki gerbang sekolah, dia berjalan sambil mendengarkan musik dari iPod nya. Di belokan koridor menuju kelasnya, sembari melantunkan pelan lagu itu, Sehun menggerakkan badannya membentuk sebuah gerakan dance ringan -Sehun dan sahabatnya, Kai sangat menyukai dance- terlalu asyik dengan kegiatanya mungkin, Sehun tidak sadar bahwa ternyata ada seseorang juga berjalan di koridor itu tapi dari arah yang berlawanan -kalian bisa membayangkan maksudku kan- dan terjadilah kejadian yang akan merubah kehidupan cinta Oh Sehun selama ini.

_BRAAKKK GEDEBUK_

"Appo~" ucap sehun sambil meringis dan memgangi pantatnya karena ia baru saja terjungkal kebelakang karena menabrak seseorang.

"Kau baik-baik saja... errr Oh Sehun-ssi?" ucap seorang wanita yang tadi ditabrak Sehun -yang anehnya tidak jatuh seperti Sehun-

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar suara wanita itu.

'Ya Tuhan, jika memang ada dongeng yang mengatakan bahwa malaikat bisa saja turun ke bumi, maka percayalah dongeng itu nyata' batin Sehun. Sehun masih saja membulatkan bibirnya melihat sosok yang terlalu indah menurutnya yang sedang berdiri di depannya saat ini.

Kulitnya putih -seputih kulit Sehun senidiri menurut Sehun-. Rambutnya tergerai indah kebelakang, berwarna coklat tua, manik matanya hitam, hidungnya mancung seperti barbie, dan bibirnya, oh percayalah Sehun terperangah dengan bibir cherry itu.

Masih bengong, sosok wanita itu melambaikan tangannya di depan Sehun.

"Kau baik-baik saja Oh Sehun-ssi?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

'Dia tahu namaku, Ya Tuhan dia tahu namaku. Apakah ini takdir?' batin Sehun lagi masih dengan bibirnya yang membentuk O.

"Oh Sehun aku bertanya padamu apakah kau baik-baik saja?" suara bicara wanita itu sedikit keras kali ini, menyadarkan Sehun dari fantasi liarnya sedari tadi.

"Ah, iya aku baik, tentu, jangan khawatir" Sehun menjawab sambil berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pelan pantatnya untuk membersihkan kotoran dari celananya.

"Ah, maaf aku sudah menabrak Anda, aku terlalu asyik mendengarkan lagu tadi" Sehun berkata lagi dengan membungkuk kali ini -pose wajar untuk orang yang sedang meminta maaf-

"Tidak apa-apa, Sehun-ssi. Aku juga harusnya memperhatikan langkahku tadi" ucap wanita tadi sambil tersenyum kepada Sehun.

Melihat wanita tadi tersenyum, dunia Sehun seperti jungkir balik. Dia merasa terbang ke angkasa, di atas awan dia disambut peri-peri kecil yang menebarkan confetti padanya. Dan cupid-cupid mungil menembakkan panah asmara kepadanya. Senyumnya terlalu indah, belum pernah dia melihat senyum seindah itu. Di mana ketika sedang tersenyum, mata wanita itu menyipit membentuk bulan sabit. Sangat indah, terlalu indah. Dan dalam hati Sehun mendeklarasikan hal ini keras-keras

OH SEHUN JATUH CINTAAAAA!

"Sehun-ssi kau tidak apa-apa? Kau melamun lagi?" suara wanita itu mengembalikkan Sehun ke dunia asalnya, dimana dia sedang berdiri di koridor sekolah saat ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Ah maaf dari mana Anda tahu namaku?" Sehun bertanya sambil tersenyum. Melihat Sehun tersenyum, wanita itupun tertawa kecil karena menyadari senyum Sehun sama dengan senyumnya -matanya menyipit membentuk bulan sabit ketika tersenyum-

"Nametag mu, Sehun-ssi" jawab wanita itu sambil tersenyum (lagi) yang berhasil membuat Sehun hampir kembali ke dunia fantasinya jika saja Sehun tidak tersadar dengan kebodohannya.

'Nametag? Ya Tuhan bodoh sekali kau Oh Sehun. Kau sukses mempermalukan dirimu sendiri' batin Sehun lagi.

"Ah nametag ya? Iya benar nametag. Maaf" ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum kikuk. Tersenyum kecil, wanita tadi akhirnya mengundurkan dirinya.

"Maaf aku harus segera ke ruanganku, Sehun-ssi. Sekali lagi maaf ya sudah menabrakmu. Sampai jumpa" ucap wanita tadi sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalanya dan berjalan melewati Sehun.

"Ah sekali lagi aku minta maaf" ucap Sehun tiba-tiba ketika wanita tadi berjalan sedikit menjauh. Berbailk, wanita tadi hanya tersenyum menampilkan _eye-smile _nya. Kali ini tidak ada yang menghalangi Sehun untuk kembali ke dunia fantasinya. Ia berteriak _YEAYY AKU JATUH CINTA _tanpa suara. Beruntung koridor tidak banyak siswa, sehingga tidak akan ada yang menganggap Sehun sedang bermasalah dengan otaknya.

Sedikit berlari ke kelasnya, Sehun bergegas menemui sahabatnya, Kai untuk menceritakan hal yang sangat spektakular ini -menurut Sehun-

Di bangkunya, Kai sedang menulis sesuatu, menyalin tugas mungkin. Kehadiran Sehun sambil berteriak mengagetkannya -siapa yang tidak kaget ketika seseorang tiba-tiba berteriak memanggil namamu-

"KAI! KAI! KAI! KAI! Percayalah aku baru saja melihat malaikat dengan senyum ber-_eye smile _yang belum pernah aku lihat, aku tidak sengaja menabraknya, dan percayalah AKU JATUH CINTA PADA PANDANGAN PERTAMA KIM JONG IN!" ucap Sehun dengan teriakan di akhir kalimatnya.

_PLETAAKK_

"YA! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?!" ucap Sehun kesal.

"Kau! Bisakah tidak berteriak Oh Sehun?!" jawab Kai tidak kalah kesal.

"Aisshh kau ini, temanmu sedang senang, kenapa kau malah sewot begitu, eoh?" ucap Sehun sinis.

"Kau yang berlebihan, mana ada malaikat turun ke bumi. Dan lagi _eye-smile? _Kau tidak sadar kau sendiri memiliki _eye-smile_? Pakai berkata belum pernah melihat _eye-smile _segala. Kalau kau mau bilang di dunia ini ada malaikat, menurutku malaikat itu adalah Soo Jung" jawab Kai panjang lebar.

"Aisshh tentu saja kau bilang Soo Jung malaikat, dia kan kekasihmu. _Eye-smile _pada wanita Kai, aku belum pernah melihatnya selama ini" jawab Sehun sambil sedikit merajuk.

"Ahh sudahlah, ceritakan nanti. Aku mau menyelesaikan kegiatan menyalin tugas dari Taeyeon Seonsaengnim dulu. Kau sudah menyelesaikannya?" tanya Kai

"Kau pikir aku dirimu yang terlalu sibuk dengan urusan cinta sampai melupakan tugas, eoh? Tentu saja aku sudah menyelesaikannya tadi malam." sindir Sehun pada sahabatnya. Per-cek cok-an diakhiri dengan Kai yang lebih memilih menghiraukan Sehun dan kembali pada kegiatan awalnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Taeyeon seonsaengnim masuk ke kelas, pelajaran Fisika. Selama jam pelajaran Sehun sama sekali tidak memperhatikan. Pikirannya terlalu fokus pada sosok yang ditabraknya tadi pagi. Percayalah Sehun sudah mengkhayal terlalu jah. Ia bahkan sudah membayangkan ia akan berdiri di depan altar dan sosok pengantin wanitanya adalah wanita yang tadi pagi ia tabrak. Sehun terlalu asyik dengan lamunannya sampai tidak sadar Taeyeon seonsaengnim sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tidak memperhatikan pelajaranku, Sehun-ssi?" tanya Taeyon seonsaengnim datar. Sehun gelagapan.

"Ah, maaf seonsaengnim" ucap Sehun dengan wajah menyesal.

"Ke ruanganku ketika _lunch break _nanti" ucap Taeyon seonsaegnim masih datar sambil meninggalkan Sehun.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke Kai dan memberikan tatapan _'kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau dia menuju kemari tadi?'._

Kai balas memberikan senyum creepy yang seolah menjawab _'maafkan aku, Sehun-ah. Aku hanya penasaran apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau kepergok melamun'._

Pelajaran Fisika berakhir 30 menit kemudian. Masih ada pelajaran Bahasa Inggris setelah ini baru kemudian _lunch break. _Ketika _lunch break _tiba, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya gontai menuju ruang guru untuk menemui seonsangnim nya yang kelewat 'baik' -menurut Sehun-

"Ah, kau sudah datang Sehun-ssi. Kenapa kamu melamun tadi?" ucap Taeyeon seonsangnim langsung ke titik permasalahan.

"Maaf, seonsaengnim, hanya sedikit ada pikiran tadi" ucap Sehun dengan wajah menyesal.

"Pikiran? Kau tidak sedang sakit atau memiliki masalah kan?" tanya Taeyeon seonsaengnim lagi.

"Tidak, seonsaengnim. Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Sehun sesopan mungkin.

"Baguslah, karena dengan begitu kau bisa menjalani hukumanmu" ucap Taeyeon seonsaengnim dengan senyum di bibirnya. Sehun sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya ketika mendengar kata hukuman.

"Antarkan dokumen-dokumen ini ke ruangan Miyoung seonsaengnim di ruang konseling" ucap Taeyeon sambil merapikan beberapa dokumen.

'Miyoung seonsaengnim? Memangnya ada guru dengan nama itu di sekolah ini?' batin Sehun sedikit bingung mendengar nama Miyoung seonsaengnim disebut.

**TBC**

**Argghhh bikin fanfic lagi. Padahal tugas lagi numpuk, tapi mumpung dapet inspirasi mending disalurin aja iya ndak? ^^ **

**Makasih buat yang udah review kemarin –terjaru ada yg nge-review T.T-**

savEarth** : iya kmrn 1st fic, makasih ya udah review ^^**

bbuingbbuingaegyo : **semoga kita bisa jadi sosok yg lebih bisa memahami ibu dan semakin menyayangi ibu ya T.T** **makasih ya udah review ^^**


End file.
